Emma-Manny Friendship
The friendship of Manny Santos and Emma Nelson is known as Memma. (M'anny/'Emma) Friendship History Season 1 In Mother and Child Reunion (1), Manny teases and provides some realistic advice to Emma about her online buddy, Jordan, but is still happy for her. At first, Manny is fine with her visiting Jordan, but later suggests she tell her mom when things get suspicious. Manny is worried when Emma makes up an excuse (that she later finds out is fake) about why she can't come to her house. J.T., Toby, and Manny hack Emma's e-mail account to locate her. They call Spike and Snake in the middle of there High School Reuinion. Spike and Snake get to the hotel right on time to find Emma being raped by Jordan. Who turns out to be a grown man. In Family Politics, On their first day of junior high school, Manny and Emma were both bullied by Spinner and Jimmy. Emma and Manny found Spinner very persistent and Manny said that fake crying always worked on her older brother. When Spinner hit Manny with a spitball, she fake cried and Emma and Terri got mad at him. Emma shook her head at Manny and laughed. In Eye of the Beholder, Emma is forced to go to the dance alone, since Manny won't go due to her overprotective parents strict rules. At school the next day, we learn that Emma ended up having a good time with Sean when she met him at the dance. She even tells Manny that although he may seem scary and violent at first, he's actually really nice. When J.T. and Toby tell Emma and Manny that they watched porn videos with men and were caught. Emma and Manny are amused and disgusted by their story and call them losers. In Parents' Day, Toby and J.T. join a table that Manny and Emma are sitting at, while they continue the conversation about N.A.K. Emma is on a tangent about how the show is biased, how it doesn't encourage students to think for themselves, and how the producers are trying to buy our brand loyalty in homeroom. She walks away saying "I could talk or I could take action." Meanwhile, Emma and Manny are in the media immersion center to work on Emma's editorial. Manny is amazed that the principal suggested she write the article, since Emma was actually attacking both the school and the PTA's decision. The two girls converse about the subject matter for a moment and then Sean interjects with a rude comment. He doesn't seem to appreciate Emma and Manny's subject. In The Mating Game, Elsewhere in the cafeteria, Toby and J.T. join Emma, Manny and Sean at the table and they discuss their project for Mr. Simpson's class. The others are a bit startled to learn that Toby is doing his project on a turtle, since Emma already signed up to endangered turtles for her project. Toby then suggests that he and Emma get together tomorrow night to watch a documentary on endangered species. Manny suggests they watch it at her place and then Emma invites Sean to join. Toby's face falls, knowing well about Emma's little crush on him. Seeing how upset Toby is about Emma inviting Sean he sighs and says he has other plans. Meanwhile, out in the hallway, Emma, Manny and her friends are about to head over to Toby's house to watch his DVD on endangered species. Afterwards, Emma still hasn't shown up to watch the DVD at Manny's house. Manny, Toby and J.T. are sitting outside her house, while Toby frets glumly. He can't believe she never showed up. Manny tries to balm his hurt feelings, by telling him that she probably couldn't get away from Liberty. J.T. comments that Emma is lucky she missed the documentary because it was so boring. Toby gets up and leaves. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Gallery S0.jpg Dfsrerer.jpg Sdfsfsf.jpg Rtretert.jpg Eration12.jpg Degrassi-manny-emma-mcdonald.jpg 320px-Emma panic manny.jpg 203 001.jpg Tumblr_l91x3psLLl1qdoiato1_400.png We-built-this-city-8.jpg 2223.jpg 2221.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships